


Safe

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PTSD, after the war, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: Kakashi found himself unable to move, unable to help those dying around him, unable to draw any weapon, unable to think, unable to breathe.“I’m here, Kakashi.”





	Safe

_Plink. Plink. Plink plink plink._ **  
**

The rain’s percussive song on the roof was as undeniable as it was unexpected. Kakashi sighed and looked at the ceiling. He had been planning on sitting outside to read before bed, and he didn’t like having his arbitrary plans ruined by the forces of nature. _No use getting worked up about things I can’t change._  He shook his head and started washing another dish in the sink, trying to let the sound of the rain be a comfort rather than an annoyance.

_BOOM._

The dish shattered on the floor before lightning could answer the surprising call of the thunder. Kakashi gripped the edge of the counter tightly and stared down at the broken dish. It had cracked into three remarkably clean pieces. Blackness crept in on the edges on Kakashi’s vision, blotting out first the kitchen, then the counter, and finally everything but the broken dish in front of him. The sound of his own shallow breath somehow drowned out the clattering storm outside.

_You’re not out there, Kakashi. You’re at home_.

His thoughts felt foreign in his own mind. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the dish but it was too late - his eyes, as separate from his mind as his thoughts, saw only the battlefield. The blood. The bodies. The flash of light from a bomb in the distance. The scent of mud and sweat and death hit him like a wave crashing against a cliff. The dead bodies seemed to still wail in pain, a haunting sound interrupted only by the oncoming barrage of explosions. Kakashi found himself unable to move, unable to help those dying around him, unable to draw any weapon, unable to think, unable to breathe.

“I’m here, Kakashi.”

The soft voice reverberated in Kakashi’s mind, slowly pushing away the battlefield and allowing the kitchen to come back into view. He felt something tight around his waist and reached down to discover his husband’s arms. He let out the breath that had been suffocating him.

“Tenzo.” Soft lips pressed against his shoulder in reply. Kakashi released his grip from the counter and turned around in his husband’s arms to rest his head on Tenzo’s strong shoulder. “Sorry, the thunder…”

“Shhh,” Tenzo breathed. “I’m here. You’re safe.”

_Safe_. Somehow Kakashi knew it was true, as true as the rising sun each morning. He was safe, here in Tenzo’s arms. The thunder rumbled again, but Kakashi only let out a content sigh as his lover tightened his grip on his waist.

“I love you, Tenzo.” He didn’t have to look up at Tenzo’s face to imagine the soft smile he knew so well.

“I love you too, Kakashi.”


End file.
